


Newton’s Third Law

by hollyharley



Series: Holly's Comfortember 2020 (Independent Works) [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Tony Stark, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, evil!ben parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyharley/pseuds/hollyharley
Summary: Peter Parker is a high schooler at Midtown, trying to survive abuse by the hands of his uncle.Tony Stark is the 11th grade science teacher.He notices the bruises. And when Peter doesn't show up to school, Tony knows he has to do something about it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Holly's Comfortember 2020 (Independent Works) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Newton’s Third Law

**Author's Note:**

> content warning:  
> past and current physical abuse, broken bones mention, bruises, hospital mention, CPS mention

**Comfortember Prompt #1: Rescue**

* * *

Peter Parker was a quiet kid, but Tony noticed him. 

It was not the first time he saw an abused kid in his classroom. It happened way too often, and to be honest, he looked down on any teacher who didn't notice. It was obvious. There were kids who would shrink away when he accidently brushed past them. Kids who flinched when he his pointer stick the whiteboard a little too hard. Kids who came to school without a coat in the dead of winter. 

He always reported it, but CPS rarely did anything. It wasn't surprising. Tony knew that they did nothing from personal experience. 

It was second period, and that meant he had his first AP Physics class of the day. AP physics was a difficult class. Taking it meant kids who had gotten A's on every single assignment since they entered this fucked up school system would come up crying, holding a test they failed, begging for extra credit. He was never swayed. If they wanted a better grade, they needed to study. He wasn't going to curve tests because of tears. Those overachievers were the bulk of his classes, and he always never especially kind to them. They always tried to butter him up, and they always failed. The only reason he took this job was because he needed money, to be completely honest. He didn't like most students.

Peter was one of the few exceptions. 

While grading the first test of the year, Tony had been shocked. Peter had gotten a 100. A goddamn 100. No one in the history of his teaching had _ever_ gotten a 100 on an AP physics test, except for the braniac 11 year old he'd taught a few years back. The first thing Tony thought was _"This kid's a genius."_

The second thought was, _"Idiot. He must've cheated."_ However, there was no proof. The administration would go on Tony's word, but a small part of him wanted to make sure. He was a scientist, after all, and scientists need proof. Tony pulled Peter out of homeroom the next day. "You know why you're here, Parker?"

The teen kept his head down. "No, sir."

Tony chuckled. "You're here because you cheated." The boy tensed. 

"I p- promise, I didn't."

Tony grabbed the test off his desk and held it up. "You're saying you didn't cheat on this? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No! No, Mr. Stark. I don't- I didn't. I didn't." 

"Fine, sit down." He motioned to one of the tables. "Tony went to his desk and wrote up a random problem on a piece of paper. He set it and a pen in front of Peter. "Show me."

Peter had taken the pen. He hunched over, working on the equation. Tony had chose the most difficult part of the unit to test Peter on, and he was convinced the teen wouldn't do all of it right. But as he watched, he grew unsure. Peter's pen glided across the paper with confidence otherwise absent in the boy. He was not agitated as a cheater would be. The boy boxed his answer. Shaking, he turned and handed Tony the paper. 

Peter solved every part of the problem perfectly. Damn.

Tony had felt a twinge of guilt for accusing him. The bell rang. "You're free to go, kid." Peter had picked up his backpack and left, quietly. He reminded Tony of himself when he was young.

That had been a month ago. Peter had quickly become his favorite student (not that he let it on to the other students. God, what a mess that would be.) The last time he'd had a student he saw potential in was Rebecca, from what... three years ago? She'd been in his regular physics class, and she wasn't good at math or anything at all. But she tried. She always tried, even when she came to school looking like she hadn't slept in a week. Tony saw her limping. Reported it, though as far as he knew, nothing was done. Tony tried to be kind to her. When she fell asleep in his class, he didn't wake her. He would "accidently" put a higher grade in the gradebook. It didn't matter. After winter break, she didn't come back. She had killed herself.

The bell rang, and a few stranglers came running in the classroom. Peter sat at a table, alone, wearing long sleeves- as always. Tony knew he was hiding bruises. He'd seen them before.

As always, CPS had done nothing. Tony would bet Peter's uncle (yes, he'd looked at the Peter's files, and found out who Peter's guardian was) had gotten a stern talking to. A slap on the wrist. _At most._

Pushing away his anger, Tony gave his lecture. After he finished, he collected homework. As Peter handed him his homework, his sleeve shifted and Tony saw the edge of a bruise on his wrist. Peter pulled his sleeve upward, but he knew his teacher had seen. They met eyes. Tony had wondered what he should do with Peter. He never wanted to open up, or get his students to open up, never. He didn't want to remember the nights his father... No, he didn't want to remember. But look what happened with Rebecca. God knew what happened to every other abused kid who had passed through his classroom without knowing that there was someone- at least _one_ person- looking out for them.

Every choice he made had a repercussion. Newton's third law.

And he couldn't ignore it anymore. Peter was so gifted- just like Tony had been- and that only furthered his isolation. It hurt so much to know this kid was being hurt just like he had been. But he couldn't articulate all of this to Peter in a split second. He had to collect everyone else's work. Tony quickly gave Peter a small, rare smile and moved on.

After school, Tony stayed late graded his homework. He saw Peter had gotten a 100; as always. He wrote 100 on the top with red pen, and on second thought, added a note. _If you ever need to talk, my door is always open._

Then he made another mandatory report and sent it away.

* * *

Two months past, along with winter break. One day Peter had come to school; the next, he was gone. Tony's anxieties grew as a week past. A week and a half. Two weeks. The front office receptionist had left a note on his file. **_Parent/Guardian informed school student is sick._**

He didn't believe it for a second, so during his lunch break, he found Ben Parker's number from the files and called it. A man, sounding irritated, answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Tony Stark. Is this Ben Parker?"

"That's me.”

“Well, I was just calling to check up on your nephew, Peter Parker. He’s missed a couple weeks of school and-“

”He’s sick," the man said harshly. "He has the flu."

Tony hadn't been able to confirm who Peter's abuser was 100 %, but by Ben Parker's tone, he was now convinced it was Peter's guardian. He had to stop himself from yelling profanities. He wanted to yell right into the telephone. He wanted to find Ben Parker and rip his head off. But Tony knew he could be risking Peter further harm if he provoked the man even a little bit. Tony held his stress ball with one hand, his nails ripping it apart. "Yes, I heard. But uh," he gave a chuckle, "kids these days, in classes like mine, if they fall really behind it's hard to teach them." He hoped his false- well, maybe true for most students- tone of laziness would give him some rapport with this man. "I was hoping," he continued, "I could speak with Peter for a moment? He hasn't answered my email."

Tony had scanned the notes and sent them to Peter's school email last week. No reply. 

"Huh, well. I'll make sure to tell him." 

There was a beep. "Hello?" He'd disconnected the call. "Fuck!" Fuck! In anger, Tony rose and punched the brick wall. Twice. It hurt, but it didn't quell his anger. He was scared. What if Peter was in danger? That kid was so smart and talented and kind, always helping other kids with the work even though they all ignored him when not discussing Physics. He could be a Nobel Peace Prize winner; he was clearly scholarship worthy. All he had to do was make it to 18. That's what Tony always told himself when he was younger. After every beating. _Just make it to 18 and get out of here._

And he did. But Peter wouldn't if the abuse was escalating. 

He printed out Peter's files and ran to his car.

* * *

Peter lived in a house in Forest Hills. As Tony pulled into Ingram Street, his heart began to pound. This whole situation reminded him of the past. 

_His father.  
_

He clenched his fists in anger. He was going to beat the fuck out of Ben Parker. He was shaking from anger, the need to fight bursting through him. Memories of his father- of that _house-_ attacked him. He parked down the street in front of an empty lot, where he could see Peter's house, and forced himself to calm down. He was safe. He was here. He would get Peter out. He just had to wait... For what, he wasn't sure. What was Ben Parker going to do, declare to the world that he was an abuser? 

No, Tony had a Master's degree in physics, and he needed to think like he did. _Stop with the emotions, Tony._ He needed to be logical. Okay. He went through the files. There were only two people living in the house. Peter and Ben, Peter's uncle. No aunt, meaning no third party that could help or harm him as well. This meant Tony only needed to wait until Ben Parker left the house. Then he could get to Peter and see what was wrong. _What if that asshole killed him?_

No. Fuck no. 

Ben Parker had his job listed as **_Firefighter_** on the files. That both pissed and pleased Tony. That abusive piece of shit probably loved being the savior at work. On the other hand, firefighter shifts lasted long. All night or all day. This meant Tony would have plenty of time to talk with Peter once his uncle left. He just had to wait. 

Wait he did. There was a white car in the driveway, so he knew Ben was home (Peter took the bus, according to the files). Tony kept a sharp eye on the house as the sun went down, but it seemed like Ben wasn't leaving for the night. Still, he felt a need to stay. He was so amped up, there was no way in hell he'd be sleeping whether he was here or went to his apartment. He turned on the radio, slumped down, and waited. 

At 5:45 AM, someone came out of the house. Tony stayed down low, watching. It wasn't Peter. It must've been Ben. The man locked the door and made his way to the white car. The car's engine cut through the silence of the neighborhood, and a second later, Ben pulled out of the driveway. Tony pushed himself lower against his seat, and Ben passed his car without a glance. 

It was time. Tony waited 15 minutes. That was long enough for Ben to come back if he needed to. _Maybe he'll come back after getting to his station_ _._ It was a risk. It was always a risk. But Peter staying in that house could be deadly, and honestly, if Ben Parker came back, Tony would be fine with punching him.

Tony turned on his car and slowly rolled over to the house at 20 Ingram Street. It was not the house that one would imagine a dirty man wearing a wife beater would have. It was white, clean. The lawn was cut. Tony noticed all the curtains were closed. He got out of his car, walked up the steps, and knocked on the door.

No one answered. This time, he rang the doorbell and waited. He wasn't going to leave without Peter. He rang the doorbell again and leaned against the porch column. Just as he was thinking of ringing the bell again, he saw movement from the window. Someone was pulling a bit of the curtain aside, staring at him. A single brown eye. It was Peter.

Tony sighed in relief, tension he didn't realize was there unraveling. The boy was here. The boy was alive. "Peter!" called Tony. He stepped towards the window. "Peter, come on, kid! I'm getting you out of here!" The curtain fell, and Tony's heart sank. He knocked the door. "Kid!" There was a click, and Tony stepped back. The door opened.

Peter. Peter, covered in bruises, nose crooked, arm hanging loosely besides him. Tony stepped forward and gently embraced him. "Mr. Stark." It was as if a bricks holding the boy crumbled all at once; Peter started to cry. He went limp against his mentor, as if to say, _please help me._

"I'm going to keep you safe, kid. He can't hurt you anymore." Tony half led, half carried the boy to the car.

* * *

Tony anxiously waited inside of his apartment. Everything was ready. The home had been checked, he had taken all the courses, and he was a bit of a local hero now. Now all he had do was open the door. 

He was not the type to get anxious over many things- beyond when he was triggered- yet right now, his heart was close to beating out of his chest. He shouldn't be so worried; all had gone in his favor. A journalist from Manhattan caught wind of the 15 year old kid who spent a week in the hospital with a broken arm, nose, ribs, and internal bleeding. A kid whose teacher had to take matters into his own hand after his six reports to CPS were not properly investigated. Everyone in Queens knew Tony's name. The school district gave him an award (which was much better than getting fired for going to a student's home). His neighbors talked to him for the first time ever after seeing him on the news. People stopped him in the grocery store to thank him.

He was relieved when a week passed and his fame died down, but he would always be grateful for it. Despite him hating the attention, it had helped sway the local CPS department to turn a blind eye to the fact that kinship laws did not cover a child's _physics teacher_. Peter had been staying at a group home, but now that Tony had completed the foster parent courses and had his interview and had his apartment checked and yada yada... he could foster Peter.

Once a judge terminated Ben's parental rights (soon, said his lawyer), Tony planned on adopting too.

Ben Parker took a plea deal, thank God. 3 years in jail, many more probation. He would never get near Peter again.

Tony stood up straight and checked the time. 10:05. Five minutes late. He took in a shaky breath and wiped his hands on pants. Could he even be a father? He hadn't exactly had a good model. He was snarky, isolated. He had PTSD, which didn't exactly help his mood. What if he fucked this up? _Shut the fuck up, Stark. You want this._

His inner voice was right. He had even joined a forum of foster parents. He had been waiting for weeks now to finally have Peter with him. He had to admit it: he loved that kid. He wanted to do everything in his power to make sure he would be cared for. Loved for. He wouldn't be a perfect father, but he would do his best.

There was a knock on the door. Tony smiled as he opened the door. Before he could say anything, Peter leaped forward and hugged him. "Mr. Stark."

Tony accepted the boy's embrace, making sure to be gentle. He smiled at the case worker, watching them. He was going to be a _father_. It hit him all over again, and he had to fight back tears. "Kid."

After a minute, he pulled away. "Peter, it's time to show you the apartment."

His new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) feel free to comment with anything if you’d like  
> \-----  
> for more information on domestic violence or child abuse, visit www.thehotline.org and www.childhelp.org
> 
> You are loved.


End file.
